


A Heart of Ice

by WalkingPotterGirl14



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice Powers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, also season seven, but not elsa ice powers, it's a bit of a slow burn, later on, more like white walker x100, season five, six - Freeform, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingPotterGirl14/pseuds/WalkingPotterGirl14
Summary: Nia Ice, an odd woman with startling, icy, blue eyes. A girl who was born to be something no one expected. But after a long and tiring game with the Lannisters of cat and mouse, she arrives at Castle Black, meeting with Jon Snow once more, a man from childhood. With Winter coming, the mysterious woman just might be the key to ending the Night King and the war all together. (Jon/OC. language, death and sexual scenes a plenty a la GOT style)





	1. Icy, Blue Eyes

So, I've been watching a lot of TV shows lately and reading books, and this series is the one who made me want to write the most, and now I came up with something that I don't think a lot of people have done or really anyone. So here we go :)

~%~

It's funny how some people remember what had happened in the past. For some, it was almost as easy as closing their eyes and going to sleep, dreaming of what has happened and then of what was to come. But for some, remembering the past was hard. The past was painful, full of grief, death and sorrow. And here stood Sōna. The little bird. The little girl filled with ice.

Well, not so little anymore. Here she stood, looking at the shower of blood in front of her. Oh, it was plentiful. It was everywhere. You'd think after many threats from the girl, of plaguing them with knives into their cocks they would back away and leave her alone, but some men just never learn.

They never really do.

Her past was one of pain. At first, it was curiosity and alonement. Sōna had been born from someone, but she had no idea who. The earliest memory she could think of was eating meat from a dead animal deep in the woods up in the North. She had no one then. She never had anyone around her. And anytime anyone did see her, they would run in the other direction.

She couldn't really blame them, though. Sōna was different. Different than most in the North, while most people were used to the cold, they could not survive in it without proper shelter. Sōna, on the other hand, could literally fall asleep in three feet of snow, and shed one single bump on her skin. It was strange, how that happened. She had discovered it very young, when she was trapped in a blizzard, but felt no cold.

And then the other thing that scared off people were her eyes. She had heard plenty of stories where men fell for the girl's eyes. The eyes were the window to their souls, a way to see into their true hearts. If they truly were, then Sōna's was dark and cold.

Her eyes had always been an extremely icy blue, one that was not normal for someone like her. Most didn't grow up with blue eyes in the North. Most actually grew up looking normal, and then there was her, raised in the forest by animals, unknown to any house, basically a wildling but not a part of them. No, she would never be a part of them. She would never step foot in their territory.

But she didn't have a name. She was no noble. She was no lady. She was no queen or king. No, at this point, she wasn't anything but a killer, and the pools of blood from the men in front of her proved it. She didn't feel anything, didn't think about anything, just wanted to get to where she had to go. To the Wall. Past Winterfell, past everything. To Castle Black, because that was where she needed to be. Where she felt she needed to be.

Where Jon Snow was.

Jon Snow. She had painful memories. Plenty of nights spent alone, plenty of days killing things to survive. Memories of her being tortured and left for dead, brokenhearted and deserted, but the fondest ones were with that boy. Surely, there had to be someone else in her life that brought her joy, but no, her happiest was when she was young, and so was he.

Sōna never knew her age. She never knew when she was born or how long it had been since the last day or the last year or anything in between. No, she knew when she got older, but she had no clue what her age actually was. Until she met him. She hadn't been literate until she met him. She hadn't known anything until she met him.

He didn't know much either, but he knew more than her. She could still recall their first meeting, one of the happier memories within her head.

Snow fell gently onto the ground, and landed in a little girls hair. As she fished through the water to try and find something to eat, her feet in the snow, she heard laughing from far away, and then someone yell out. Frightened, she runs to hide, waiting for the people to pass.

She sees two older boys run first, and then a younger one emerge, yelling at them. "Give it back!" the younger boy yells before sighing. Sōna tilts her head, trying to see him better, but then trips on a twig that was bent over the ground. She yelps and falls into the snow, attracting the boys attention.

He looks over in shock and she scrambles to her feet, trying to run away. He walks over to her, holding her wrist.

"Wait!" She tries to struggle, but for a young boy his grip was strong. "You don't have any shoes and you're barely wearing anything. Where are your parents?"

She tilts her head, as if not knowing how to talk. She didn't know real words, only small ones. The boy looks at her quietly, as if trying to see the situation at hand, before nodding.

"I can't leave you out here in the snow," he says. Sōna didn't bother to mention that the snow didn't hurt her. That she wasn't cold. That she wasn't going to die out here. That she could survive on her own. Not that she couldn't talk, but that she didn't run away. Because for the first time a boy, a child, was looking at her without any offense or any sort of scared in their eyes.

He was looking at her like she was normal.

"Here, take this." The boy places his cloak around her, causing her to blush. She was young, but she still knew a chivalry move. She had spied on enough people to know. "My brothers can't be far from here. I'll take you to them and then we'll bring you inside for some food and warming up. You can't stay out in the snow all winter."

She had for years now. Since she was a baby. But all she could do was nod her head, following him towards where he was leading her quietly. He looks back at her at one point with a small smile.

"I'm Jon, by the way. Jon Snow."

She looks at him quietly, trying to see if he was really taking her someplace safe or to kill her, but when he doesn't say anything, and is waiting for her to respond, she only nods and holds his hand that was leading her towards warmth. Shelter. Food.

"…Nia."

She didn't want to say her real name. She absolutely hated her real name. Nia had been something someone had called her when she was young. Very young. She didn't know who, but it had been a person who did care for her at one point. Obviously that didn't last, as she was out here still, trying to survive by herself.

But he didn't seem to question her name. In fact, he smiled again. "Nia. Pretty name." She smiles a bit at the statement. No one had ever said her name was pretty before.

Well, no one knew her name in the first place.

But he didn't question her eyes, her being. He was just taking her back to be warm. To have food and a bed. Maybe something else. Even if she had been doing ok, she had a feeling she would be doing better like this, if not just for a little while.

Sōna smiles bitterly at the memory. That first meeting had been something that started a whole new period of her life for her. Dresses and soup and a bed. Even if she wasn't a lady or anything like that, she had had something real in her life for once. Something that she thought might last. Jon even taught her to read and how to talk properly. He had been the man who had always made sure she was safe. She was happy.

When she started to grow older, maybe around thirteen or fourteen, she couldn't remember, but she had started to bleed. Because she wasn't promised to anyone, many men claimed after her, but none came through. In fact, whenever someone did try to touch her, Jon was often the one to scare them off, saying they would get the king if they laid a hand on just a string of her hair.

Jon Snow had been a good man. And she had left that behind.

Sōna sighs, looking at the puddle of blood beneath her. The guards had come from nowhere, knowing what she could do. Knowing who she was. Hell, everyone knew now. After she killed a fleet of Stannis Baratheon's men, all on her own, everyone knew who the Ice Queen was.

Did she say she wasn't a queen? Of a kingdom, no, she was not. But of water and ice and snow? Yes.

Yes, she was.

She shouldn't have been surprised when she had found out who she was. Why she had ended up alone. Why she had even ended up in Jon Snow's care and of his family's rule. Why she had the eyes she had. Why she was so much different from the others. Why she could somehow take multiple stabs to the side and still be okay. If it wasn't the heart, she would survive.

She remembered when the real mess had started. When she had first discovered that she wasn't like the others. When she knew that she was special.

Nia's patchwork had never been something she was completely proud of, but it was something that she knew needed a little bit of work. Maybe with some time she would improve, but for now all she could really do was attempt at it. Maybe doing it more could make her a little more 'dainty.'

Yeah, right.

She didn't think that could ever really happen with her. She was one of the people who regularly volunteered to go riding on a horse with the others to hunt, even if she was a woman. But with no family to regulate her and no one to stop her, everyone just let her. She didn't mean anything to them, so why care? Well, Jon cared. And so did Arya. She was a fan of Nia.

But most were not.

Nia sighs and continues her patchwork before hearing the door open and close. As she looks up, she was expecting Jon to come and grab her. They were expecting to go hunting and she had wanted to learn more about how to use his sword.

But instead, there stood a boy around her age, maybe a little older, leering at her. "Look at you, Jon Snow's little whore. I wonder what he's been doing to you between those legs ever since he found ya in the forest."

Nia sighs and stands, placing her patchwork down. "If you continue to assault me like this, I'll have no choice but-"

"But what choice?" he states, backing her up against a table. She looks at him in shock, trying to keep her cool. "There's no one here right now, and one hand over your mouth would be able to stop you from screaming. I can easily take you right here like I'm sure Jon has done. You just need to stay quiet." His voice was but a growl, and she knew what would come next. She knew the screams and the pain. The torture that would follow. And of course, fear flooded her.

As soon as his hand touched her, she closed her eyes and clenched her fist on the table. The next sounds she heard was a gasp, and a cling to the top of the roof. So she opens her eyes and turns in front of her, and felt herself gasp in horror.

An icicle the size of a horse had suddenly sprung from the floor, and had impaled the main straight through the stomach. Blood dripped onto her face, as the man gasped and gurgled the liquid. Her body froze. She didn't know how that had happened. That had never occurred before. She backed away and with that the icicle melted, dropping the dead man onto the ground. She felt tears stream down her cheeks. The man had been going to hurt her but she...she had killed him…had she..?

What the fuck had happened?

She runs out of the room, and as soon as she's outside, she bumps into bloody Jon Snow of all people. He sees her tears and rests his hands on her shoulders. "Nia, what's wrong?"

"Man…inside tried…he's dead and…" She sobs, resting her head on his shoulder. He looks at her concerned before going in. She shakes and looks down at her hands. Her veins were glowing blue. The same color as her eyes. She hides them in her dress and runs, shivering from the cold for the first time.

What monster was she…

That had been the first night when she realized that she was different. That she had powers that no one else had. That she could somehow conjure weapons out of ice, and turn people to freeze. And that's why she had left Winterfell, without warning to Jon. Without warning to anyone.

She had needed to find answers. Of who she was, of how she got those powers. Of how she ended up where she was in the North, why it had happened to her. And every answer she got, it just led her deeper and deeper into the murderer she was now. She wasn't like a wildling. She didn't kill for fun. She didn't kill because she wanted to.

Oh no, she killed for all the right reasons. She killed when people crossed her, thought she couldn't be that much of a trouble, could be some sort of quick fuck, but oh, she wasn't like that at all. Not at all in any shape or form. She had ridden all the way down to Kings Landing, been captured by the Lannisters, trained to be an assassin by them, got out, killed more people, fell in love, kill more people, lost love, killed more people, and now was just stumbling around, trying to get back to home

To where Jon was.

She was sick of living like this, going day to day trying to see where she could find her next meal. God only knows she did that for so long. So long she had been living alone. And then she met him, and then she actually wanted to be something, for someone. She wanted to somehow be normal. Like that could ever happen. But it was still a want.

He didn't know of her powers. He didn't even know what had happened to her. What she had become. Who she had killed. What everything had happened.

But he would find out, and soon. Because Castle Black was close now. Not that close, but close. She would tell her story later, but she needed to get to him now. To tell him of what was to come. This had been the last batch of soldiers in this area and then she would be safe. She would be there again. Maybe not like before. Definitely not like before. With everyone down south knowing not her name but her powers.

Even then though, anywhere was safer behind closed gates than being out in the open for someone to shoot her.

And she had pissed of a lot of people for someone to shoot her.

~%~

Jon Snow was a lot of things.

He was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He was a bastard son of a Stark. He was a man who had fallen for a wildling, and now she was gone. But the one thing he wasn't was someone who easily forgot.

As he stood on the wall, looking out into the North, the iciness that surrounded him reminded of those blue eyes he had seen when he had been younger. The iciness that he knew wasn't normal, but something great all the same.

It had been years since he had thought of Nia. In fact, ever since she disappeared, he hadn't thought of her as much. At first yes, every single day he would think where the hell the girl went. Who had taken her. If she was dead or not. God, he didn't want her to be dead.

There was hidden anger in him as well. Nia had been one of the few friends he had when he was younger. She didn't judge him for who he was, didn't make him feel inadequate, and actually…made him feel things. More than he should have before going into the Night's Watch. They had had a special relationship. He still remembered finding her, hidden in the trees, trying to run away. Her little body. How she had not frozen to death, he had no idea.

And those eyes. Those bloody eyes.

Even now he still had visions of them, like they were there to say something to him. He hated to admit it, but even when he was with Ygritte, her eyes had popped into his mind, her smile, her laugh…he had loved Ygritte, but he couldn't deny that Nia, even if she had left him, still had a place in his heart, even as a friend.

But he left Ygritte, and now she was gone. He still felt pain from her death. The first person he ever had a real relationship with. Well…it wasn't really a relationship. It was more of something that he didn't think he wanted but it happened anyway, and in a way he was grateful for it. But she hadn't been great for him. She had been a lover, but there was no hesitation in her eyes. She would have killed him if she had to. It had all been complicated, but he had still loved her.

Jon sighs and runs his hand through his messy hair. The winds of winter were coming, and it was going to cause them all the perish. And all he could think about was the fact that Nia maybe out there, possibly getting hurt. Possibly dead.

Possibly everything.

"Lord Commander!"

He turns around in surprise, seeing one of the guards from downstairs approach him. The man looked frightened, like he had seen some sort of ghost. "What the hell is your problem?" Jon asks. "What's going on?"

"Someone's broken through the walls. It's a girl. She claims she knows you but everyone is pointing weapons at her. She wants to speak to you."

Jon looks at him in shock and then down at the ground. There was absolutely no way.

"I'll be down in a second. Get the lifter ready." The man nods and then takes off. Jon takes a deep breath and walks down, ready to see what this was. There was no way. Absolutely no way.

~%~

When he arrived down at the bottom of the wall, he saw all of his men aiming their weapons at the girl that they had said invading their walls. He looks over and was surprised to see she had actually climbed through the door, and now was standing clear.

Her hair was a light-ish brown, cascading down her beck. He saw that she had a slight braid in one side of her hair, to keep it away from her eyes, but she was fierce. She had her own sword, something that looked like it was made of pure steel, but there was something that resembeled ice at the bottom.

"Ya still haven't answered our questions, girly," he growls.

"I don't need to answer any of your bloody questions," she growls. "I need to speak to Jon Snow."

"You move one step and I'll send an arrow right through those eyes of yours," one of the men growl. She glares, stepping forward. Jon takes this moment to step out, holding up a hand.

"Lower your weapons!" The men look at him like he's crazy, but he nods. At his request, the brothers lower their weapons, and the woman turns to look at him. The grip on her sword slackened, and he felt his shoulders drop in shock. Those same icy eyes.

He comes forward down the stairs, walking towards her. She doesn't move, just stays looking at him. And then, as if a force pulled her, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He was shocked for a quick moment, and then felt his own arms wrap around her, like they had to keep her warm the first day they met.

She was back. Nia was back. He knew he had been thinking of her for a reason.

~%~

XAUTHORS NOTEX

Literally anything can happen in this show, so in my mind, I kept wondering what if someone had those powers. Dany can control dragons and freaking fire, so why not someone with ice haha. I mean Melisandre is a freaking witch. Anything is possible.

ALSO this isn't some Frozen Elsa remake. There will be no singing of let it go, no sisterly acceptance, no lovey dovey (straight away at least.) Just the typical blood, gore, drama and action that Game of Thrones can have, but with a little more ice daggers. So if you're thinking this is gonna be that, you're in for a ride haha. Only similarities are the ice, and that's that.

I've read the books, but I decided to bring it forward because I wanted to write my own version of an OC. This story is mostly going to follow season five and six with some AU thrown in there, but don't worry. We're still going to get that drama and death that everyone loves.

So let me know what ya'll think of this! I'm really excited to write more and your reviews always give me more motivation to write, even if it's just a thumbs up or some constructive criticism. You guys are the best readers ever.

Hope you all have an awesome day, Luv ya!

~Ali


	2. Little Girl in the Woods

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for all your guys favorites and follows and everything in between. You guys are amazing people. And don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Now to move on with this story :)

~%~

Time was a funny thing. It made people evolve into new creatures, new beings that no one really knew where they came from, but from time a new person evolves. And when Jon pulled away to look at Nia, he saw a different person. He saw someone with a rough face, someone with scars on her cheeks and bruises all along her skin. There had always been a scar near the top of her head, but there were so many more now.

His first thought was trying to figure out who had done this to her. Who had hurt her this way and why she was like this. But the next thought was her eyes. They still looked the same. The same icy blue that he had seen a million times before. But looking into her eyes right now, seeing them right in front of him again.

It was like a breath of cold air hit him, searing through his body like a shard of glass. And that's when he saw a few tears stream down her cheeks.

He had never seen her cry often. Nia had been one of those girls who stood up for herself often, even when she was just someone staying in his house for shelter. Now, years later, he was sure she had learned every other way to somehow survive. Tears were definitely not her forte at any point.

But seeing him. Seeing his face. He knew that was the reason for her tears.

"Jon," she whispers, before nearly falling apart in his arms. He wraps his arms around her and looks around. Everyone looked like they were in shock at the fact that he knew her. He sighs and leans down in front of her, trying to get her attention. She looked like she was in a state of shock, and her body looked to be in pain.

"Listen to me," he says softly to her, a softer voice than he had intended for her. There was still an inner anger inside of him, wondering why she had left in the first place. Why she had left him. Before even saying goodbye. But the bruises, the scars, they were enough to throw that away for a bit and make sure she was better taken care of.

Nia sniffles and nods, looking up at him. She was keeping her cool now, wiping away the tears that came down her face.

"I'm going to bring you inside. We'll keep you warm, give you food…help with your cuts. Do you hear me, Nia?" She nods, sniffling her nose again before standing, holding her own weight. He nods and then turns to the men, who were still standing dumbfounded at the aspect of someone new suddenly showing up at the wall. He sighs and shakes his head, saying he would explain later.

Slowly, he brings her into the doors of Castle Black, leading her to a nearby chamber to sit down. He had no idea how to approach this at all. He just knew he couldn't let the other men get to her. He knew there were some bad men here, and that they would jump her first chance. She was usually very good at protecting herself…but that didn't change the fact that she could get hurt.

"Stay here," he says to her lowly, resting her on the bed. She looks up at him quietly, asking questions with those eyes. Those eyes that had dragged him in for so long. Those eyes that had left so quickly.

He sighs and goes to leave, but she leans up, grabbing his arm. He looks down at her, and she looked as if she was going to breakdown once more. Her lip quivered where she laid, trying to keep herself in check, but he could tell that what she was going through, mentally, was something that was hurting. He crouches down in front of her, tilting her chin up.

"I'll be back," he says softly. "Don't worry."

"…please," she whispers.

Jon looks at her quietly, and for the first time he hears desperation in her voice. Hears the pain. She never showed pain. She was tough, but something had broken her. And here she was. So he leans forward and hugs her close, taking in her presence for a brief second, before standing.

"I'll be back soon."

~%~

When Jon returned back outside, he was immediately met with multiples of the men walking up to him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Thorne growls at him. "We don't know that woman, we don't know who she's with or where she's been, and you just let her in?! What happens if she's a part of the Wildlings, huh? The people we killed?!"

Jon looks at him with a strong look, firm. "I'm not going to fight you on this. I know her from when I was a kid. She's not bad and she needs help."

Eddison raises an eyebrow. "Jon…she looked a little different." Jon's brow furrows, and with that he looks over at the man. He was holding his weapon close to him, not saying much but saying enough with his eyes. With that, he crosses his arms across his chest, Jon looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how is that? Because of her sword? That she stood up when you men nearly killed her?" Eddison sighs and shakes his head, coming forward.

"Jon, that isn't what I meant. We've seen women who can fight. You have known woman who can fight," he reminds him, causing Jon to glance down at the ground. The last thing he needed on his mind was the wildling that he had fallen for ages ago. At least it felt like that now. "We all know there are women like that out there, but there was something going on with her eyes. You saw it too. It was like a icy blue. It reminded me of those things out there. You can't deny that it doesn't look suspicious."

Jon looks at the man, this time his glare unwavering. Maybe it was the young boy in him who still cared for Nia, or the fact that he saw her hurt, but he wasn't about to let these people control who he brought in and who he didn't. "She isn't leaving. Not today or tomorrow. She leaves when I say she can leave."

Eddison raises a hand, backing off. Jon looks to the others and then to the rest of the men. He wasn't playing around. This Lord Commander job may have been pushed on him, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it to his advantage.

"This girl is someone I have known personally for years," he announced. "And from her appearance, all of us can make the same assumption that she has been through a lot. But if any of you so much as touch her or make her feel unsafe, I will personally have you executed by being thrown off the wall."

His voice was firm, scarier than he usually did. He wasn't quick to anger, but he was when it came to people threatening an innocent girl, or at least for now was innocent. The rest of the men said nothing, but nodded. Jon nods and then looks at Eddison.

"You make sure they stay away from her chambers if I'm not there. I don't know why she's here. I don't know how she got here. But I don't want them near her. Not until she's safe."

Eddison nods. "Yes, Lord Commander."

Jon nods and heads inside. Before he could close the door, Eddison called out to him again. Jon turns around while the man comes forward, leaning in close.

"Was she some sort of love interest when you were younger?" he asks quietly. Jon looks at him incredulously before glaring quietly.

"And how is that any of your business?" Jon growls before heading inside. The door slams behind him, causing the walls to shake. He lets out a deep breath and looks ahead of him. He wouldn't let them get to him like that. His business was to look after Nia, if just for a little bit.

~%~

Sōna looked outside the window of her chambers, into the vast snow hidden land. She had heard stories of the Wall, but never in her wildest dreams when she was young did she think she would end up here. If anything she had wanted to move to the South, to get away from the cold. Maybe getting away from the cold would have given rid of her powers.

But of course, that had just been a dream.

Sōna sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair, a soft, dirty lock falling into her face. She needed a bath so badly. She needed food and water. She had been fighting soldiers and animals and people for so long and her clothes were all tainted with blood that all she wanted to do was take a bath and die in it. She was so sick of living. Coming to the Wall had just been a stroke of luck, an inkling that maybe Jon might be here.

But here she was, inside because he had recognized her. In all her dirt, and in all her pain, he had seen her. And it was all because of her eyes. Those eyes that were going to get her killed down south.

Her eyes travel to a rose that sat in the room. The person who had held this chamber beforehand must have liked flowers, because the rest had died, but there was one, lone rose, standing in a vase. It drooped a bit, but it reminded Sōna that there truly was still a little bit of beauty, even up in God knows where in the North.

She scoots over to it quietly on the bed, raising her hand above it. Slowly, the petals started to blow in a soft wind, and the color of them changed from a dark red to an icy blue. Little ice specimens appeared on the edge of each petal, dragging it towards the bottom of the pot. She lets go of her powers and sighs, watching it freeze.

Even if it was freezing, at least the beauty could be contained for a short while.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. Sōna looks over to see Jon, who was closing the door. Her cheeks light up from her embarrassment from earlier. She hadn't meant to break down in front of him. But seeing his eyes and just him in general had broken her. Not a lot of things broke her nowadays. She had seen it all.

But Jon Snow somehow alive? That was something she hadn't been expecting to see.

"I'm sorry, about before," she whispers. "I didn't mean to scare your men. I just had to get in somehow and I knew that if I just walked up they wouldn't let me in and…" She sighs, but he comes forward, sitting next to her on the bed. She looks up at him, and in one swift motion, he pulls her into a tight hug, one that made her insides swell.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms for such a long time. She had missed his embrace. Everything about him, really. It was times like these that she wondered why she had left in the first place. But if she hadn't, God only knew where he could have been now. He could have been dead if she had stayed.

A moment later he pulls away, looking at her closely. His eyes followed every cut she had, anything he could see physically. And then finally his eyes connected with hers once more. "Are you okay, Nia?" he asks her quietly.

And in that moment, she realized she wasn't. She wasn't even close to ok. Not even fine. She was just a living being at this point. She had been through so much shit that her feelings and her brain were so messed up. But the one thing she did know was that seeing him in front of her made her realize that she could be okay again. She could if she just trusted her gut.

And maybe with him, she could.

"Yes," she whispers. "Kind of…I'm…I've just been on an adventure, Jon Snow." He looks at her softly before sighing, and then runs his hands through his hair.

"I know you did. Without telling anyone."

"I didn't have anyone to tell." Ooh, she shouldn't have said that. She could see the hurt in his eyes as soon as the words exited her mouth. "Family, Jon. I meant family. You were always more than that. I just…I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" he laughs, almost bitterly. "Worry me? Seven hells, I sent out men to try and find you!" he snaps at her, causing her to jump. Jon was usually the one to keep his patience, but she could see that she had broken it rather quickly. "I was worried like hell about your disappearance, and me and Arya seemed to be the only ones who cared!"

Arya. Oh, Arya. Sōna remembered her. She had been such a sweetheart. Such a warrior. "Jon…"

"I don't want to hear a goddamn sorry if that's what you're going to say," he snaps at her. "I don't want to hear anything." He looks at her angrily before pinching the bridge of his nose, as if trying to calm himself. "You should have told me, Nia. You should have told me why you were leaving out of nowhere, why you suddenly left me…without any word or…anything."

The anger was gone from his voice. Now it was just full of disappointment at the end. And she felt disappointed in herself. She knew she should have told him what she was when she first found out, when she had first discovered her powers. But now, all she could do was say sorry. She sniffles softly and he looks down at her. Sōna wipes dirt from her face, looking away.

Jon sighs and comes forward, offering a hand. She looks at him quietly. "I'm going to give you a bath."

Her brow furrows. "…what?"

"Even if I am mad, I can't deny that you smell like a pile of horse dung." She snorts, feeling a real laugh escape her for the first time in years. The laugh almost brought a smile to his face. Almost. She looks up at him quietly, before sighing.

"I'm not the little girl I was, Jon," she says quietly. He looks at her and nods.

"Aye, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you need to be cleaned. Come with me." She looks at his hand again, and then takes it gently. Once her hand was within his own, he pulls her towards the bath chambers, shutting the door behind him so none would come through.

~%~

It felt a little weird, definitely. Not because she was with a man. No, she was used to that now. She was used to being close to men. Gods know she had disguised herself as one for who the hell knew how long. But it wasn't that, that was weird. It was the idea that Jon Snow, the boy she used to play with, was washing her back.

It shouldn't have been weird. Honestly, it shouldn't have. He had actually washed her before when they had been kids together. When she was young, sure, but she never thought she'd be here with him, older than what she usually would be to entitle this type of bath from him.

He didn't say much. In fact, he was more focused on her back than talking, but for once she didn't mind the quiet. She didn't mind letting her head down and letting someone else take care of her for once. Usually she was the person to say the first no to someone taking care of her. Gods knew she hadn't let a lot of people touch her after what had happened to her on her journeys.

But there was just something about Jon's touch that made her feel at ease. She knew he wasn't innocent. He had killed people too, especially being a part of the Night's Watch. But his hands had definitely been more of a healing source to her rather than ones that caused pain. She still remembered the first time he did touch her to heal her cuts.

Sōna looks around the room she was in, holding the blanket one of the handmaidens had given her. She wrapped it around her, looking in the room. The boy, Jon, she thought his name was, brought her into a room in a castle. Winterfell. That's what it was. She had been hiding out of Winterfell for years now.

She didn't know why he had brought her in. Many have seen her and ran. Many have treated her like she was a freak. Some have even tried to capture her. But he had brought her back into a castle, and then given her a blanket. Now he had run off to find something to help her, and she was sitting quietly. And a moment earlier, someone had given her a blanket.

She couldn't understand how someone can be so nice to a stranger. She knew that he was going to get in trouble for this. That someone was going to yell at him. But at the same time, she was going to be getting food. A blanket. A roof over her head. If only for an hour or two.

A moment later the door opens, and she jumps slightly at the loud sound. Jon walks in with a clothe, and closes the door behind him. Quietly he walks over, seeing her wrap the blanket tighter around her. As he goes to look at a cut that was on her face, she shies away, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jon looks at her quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He tries to wipe again, but she still shies away. Jon sighs and comes up on the bed with her, looking her in the eyes. "Nia, I don't know who has hurt you or what has happened to you. But you're hurt, and you need to be taken care of. I'm not going to harm you." He looks at her quietly again, as if waiting his time before he tried again.

Sōna looks at him quietly, and then slowly but surely nods.

For a moment he lets her calm down a bit, watching her body relax slowly and feel more at ease. And then he brought his hand towards her face with the wet clothe, wiping at the cut gently.

It stung. It actually stung more than she thought it would. But she didn't flinch, just let him take care of her. And after a few wipes, she felt like she was more at ease than she had been in a long time.

He pulls away the clothe and looks at her scar quietly. It was on the right side of her forehead, from the tip of her hairline to the bottom of her cheekbone. It had faded at this point, but there was still a slight line that was a bit visible if you looked close enough.

"How did you get that?" he asks her quietly. She looks at him with quiet eyes, her icy blue orbs watching him silently. He looks at her and then tilts his head a bit. "Can you talk?" She bites her lip and shakes her head. She could basically understand people, but she hadn't been so great on talking. "Do you know basic words?"

She licks her lips and looks down at the bed. "A little," she mumbles. He nods, tilting her chin back up to look at him.

"So how did you get the scar?" he asks again, this time calmer. He knew her already. He knew she was staying quiet for the purpose of being scared. But every time his hand grazed her face, she felt that her body relaxed just a little bit more. So this time, she did speak.

"Wolf…I was baby," she says quietly. He looks at the scar again and nods.

"I see," he mumbles. "Well, wolves won't get to you anymore." He moves to another cut, looking down at her. "How old are you? Where are your parents?"

Sōna shrugs, and then shakes her head. He raises an eyebrow.

"You don't know neither?" She looks away. She didn't know her parents. She didn't know anything except survival. But he seemed to know something because he looks at her a little sadly. But expecting pity, she gains sympathy. "I know how it feels on the parent's part," he says softly.

She tilts her head, but before she could say anything the door opens, and an older man walks in. He looks at Jon with eyes that weren't of anger, but confusion.

"What on earth is this, Jon?"

She hadn't known then, but that had been Eddard Stark. The King, at the time. Now…now she didn't think there was a king. Or at least she didn't know. Oh wait, wasn't Stannis here? Wasn't he and his men running the Castle? Or something like that?

Her thoughts melt a bit when she felt a hand run through her hair, and she sighs softly. "I missed you, Jon," she says, looking up at him. The water was so dirty that it was covering any part of her body, but he still looked away when she looked up at him. She chuckles and looks away, back to the water. "I see. Lord Commander, can't even look at a naked woman. Guess I became that ugly."

Jon looks down at her quietly before sighing. "It's not you, Nia. It never has been you. You've always been beautiful." She looks up at him, confusion in her eyes. "You know I have always thought you were beautiful. Scars on you or memories don't change that." She blushes a bit and looks down at the water once more. "It's me. I've been through a lot these past years…from losing you to losing others. My father, my brother…half my family is missing or dead. I thought you were gone…"

Her eyebrow raises as he trails off. There was something else on his mind. But she didn't ask because he drained the water and looked away as she stood. He had given her some clothes that would go over her. A pair of pants that would fit, but the shirt was much too big. It was from him. But either way, she slid on the pants and put on his shirt, tucking the inside within the pants so at least it wouldn't look as baggy.

Once she was dressed he looks over at her quietly. She walks towards him and pushes her wet hair away. "Thanks for the bath," she says softly. He nods, handing her a blanket. He brings her back to her chambers and sits her down on the bed, letting her wrap the blanket around her.

"You can rest easy now, Nia," he says quietly.

For a moment, she thinks about telling him her real name. It had been years. It had been so many years. And she should have told him years ago, but here she was, ages older, and not having told him. But instead, she bit her tongue and looks up at him. "Okay." He smiles a bit at her quiet voice. She knew it reminded him of her when she was younger. He had found her the same way he had then. Without shelter or food, or any real resource, and needed somewhere to be healed, except this time she had weapons.

He goes to leave quietly, but her voice calls out to him, attracting his attention. He looks over at her.

"You're angry with me," she says softly. "I can hear it in your voice. Even if you're staying quiet, you are." He doesn't say anything, just looks at her. "But if you're angry at me, why are you helping me like this? Why are you bathing and cleaning me like I was the little girl you found in the woods?"

Jon looks quietly at her and then sighs. He glances behind him, making sure the door was closed, and then walks to her quietly. He sits down next to her, watching as she sat there, the blanket tight around her. His hand quietly comes up to brush away her hair, and instead of pulling away like her younger self would do, she leans into his touch, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Because you still are the little girl in the woods to me," he says quietly. She looks up at him, her eyes suddenly very tired. It was like exhaustion had hit her like a horse. "I still see you as the strange girl in the forest who was scared to even come close to me at first."

She smiles a bit, looking at the ground. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she mumbles. "Strange, but not little."

He chuckles a bit and pulls back. "I know you are not. But that doesn't change the fact that you still are that to me." She looks up at him again, this time with her eyes slightly droopy. She was going to pass out as soon as he left. "But no matter how angry I am at you or how old you get, you're still going to be that girl that I found, and that I took care of."

He surprises her by leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. The movement made her blush deeply. She wasn't used to affection since…a lot of things. But feeling that…it was just like how they used to be when they were kids. She smiles softly as he moves away.

"Now get some sleep. We'll talk more about your situation in the morning." She nods as he stands, leaving her to sleep. As the door closes, she looks over at the frozen rose, now leaning to the side from the ice.

She needed to tell him. She had to tell him.

But not tonight.

Quietly, Sōna lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. And almost instantly she succumbs to the darkness, letting sleep overtake her.

~%~

XAUTHORS NOTEX

For some reason I really like this chapter. I like the simplicity of friendships on the show. So revealing a little more about their past together was something I enjoyed doing and will continue to do so.

Coming up: More history between the two is revealed, Sōna meets some important people at the Wall, and has an interesting encounter with someone who resides at the wall. They also head to Hardhorne.

Thank you guys sooooo much for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews! You guys are already awesome and your reviews always make me happy and make me want to keep writing, so tell me what you think! And don't forget to follow and favorite as well!

Hope you guys all have an awesome day! Luv ya!

~Ali


	3. Massacre at Hardhome

Thanks for the response, guys. Your follows and reviews mean the girl. Special shoutout to DarylDixon'sLover, JMBF, and the guest for the great reviews. Ya'll are great and you should go check out the profiles of the one you can, they're awesome. Hope you enjoy :)

~%~

"Jon!"

The young man groans as he looks around to see a head of dirty hair running at him. He raises an eyebrow as she nearly trips, falling against his chest. He lets out an oof and catches her, looking down at the girl. "What in the seven hells are you screaming about, woman?"

She smiles, something he had grown to like in the past years she had been here. She steps back a bit and opens her hands. Curious, he looks inside to be shocked. Within it was a small animal, that resembled a kitten. Except it was smaller, like it had been malnourished. Jon's brow furrows in confusion.

"Where did you find it?" he asks her quietly, taking it into his hands. They were a bit bigger, after all. They would keep the kitten warmer.

"I was out in the woods riding-don't give me that look," she mutters, looking away. Jon had looked at her disapprovingly. Ever since she had started bleeding she had been putting herself at risk more whenever she went outside. He didn't want to admit that he cared deeper for her than he probably should have, but he did. And the last thing he wanted was the girl with the blue eyes to be raped like a whore in the woods.

"You know how I feel about that, Nia," he states lowly.

Nia sighs and places her hands on his cheeks. He quickly glances around, making sure no one was around, before looking down at her. If anyone saw the bastard and the orphan socializing like this someone would tell his father. His dad had barely let her stay in the castle as a servant. If he knew about their friendship, he wouldn't be so accepting so quickly.

"I was safe, Jon. Don't worry about me," she says softly. "I had a good teacher." She smiles at this, and he couldn't help but let out a small smile back. Her smile was as white as the snow, just like her eyes were as blue as ice. She smiles again and pulls back, looking down at the kitten that was in his hands and moving hers from his own. "We need to help it."

Jon sighs. "I don't think we would be allowed to have a kitten in the castle." Nia rolls her eyes.

"Jon, are you joking? The thing is the size of my fist, and you know they're small." She closes her hand over his, trying to keep the kitten as warm as she could. "Come on…we can even name it ourselves. It could be out little secret." To even emphasize it more, she brings a finger to her lips, letting out a shush sound. He rolls his eyes but looks down at the kitten. It was as white as snow. Just like her teeth.

He bites his lip but nods. "Fine…but we need to keep it hidden, at least for now." Nia nearly squeals and wraps her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. Surprised, he wraps an arm around her while the other hand kept the kitten safe. For a moment, he takes in this brief closeness. There was just something about hugging Nia that never got old. She was one of the few people who always had a warm smile on her face.

"What should we name it?" she asks, pulling away. Her hand quietly lifts up his own, looking at the bottom. He looks at the kitten before she speaks again. "Frost. Her fur," she says, looking up at him again. Gods, she looked so happy for the first time in a while, all thanks to a kitten. And who was he to take that away?

"Frost. Perfect," he says softly. She smiles and nods, before grabbing his other hand, dragging him inside.

"Now, stay quiet. Don't wanna get caught," she chuckles. "C'mon, let's feed the kitten. She needs help." A soft mew emerged from his hands, and he felt his heart melt. The damn kitten was nearly as small as Nia had been when he found her. He nods.

"Yeah…let's feed the kitten."

The sound of someone moving an item that was heavy outside is what woke Jon up the next morning with a gasp. Another dream. His nights had been filled with dreams of Nia, and with each dream he felt that his anger was dripping away. He didn't want to just forgive her like that. In fact, he wanted to hate her so much. She left without one word. Left him and anyone else that cared about her behind. And he hated that. He hated that she had done that.

It was because of her he finally did end up going to the Wall, because he needed to get away from the place that he had been left behind at again. It was because of her he had left the Wall, because even if she was gone, she had given him the strength, telling him inwardly there was more out there. In a way, it was because of her he had found Ygritte.

He hated to admit that even to himself. He had loved Ygritte, but it was the fact that he knew, at the time, that Nia was never coming back. She had been the only person he ever gave a bloody shit about back at the wall and now that she was gone, what else did he have to lose? So he went to Ygritte and the Wildlings, and fell for her. And then she had passed away in his arms.

Jon runs a hand through his raven hair, leaning up in the bed. He had taken off his shirt the night before, but his sheet was sticking to his chest from the sweat. Even if he had been having dreams of Nia, a few nightmares had still come to his mind. Those of the Night King, and his wights, and everything in between.

Damn it.

As he goes to stand, he hears a knock on the door, followed by a soft voice. "Jon? It's me." He curses under his breath and opens the door, pulling Nia in. She looked shocked by the sudden movement and turned to face him, but froze when she saw him shirtless. Meanwhile, he locked the door and looked at her, his eyes slightly angry.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks, rage in his voice. "You can't just be wandering around the castle right now. Half the people here want to kill you and the other want to rape you." His hand gestures to the window that was in his room. Nia looks down at the ground and sighs before shaking her head.

"Jon, I'm fine. Trust me, I can take care of myself," she mutters, walking in. He watches her quietly as she walks over to one of his chests, and then turns to him. He sees her eyes move down his body and felt himself back away a bit, self-consciousness coming back. She raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "Well, you've grown a bit since the last time I saw you."

"Shut it," he grunts before grabbing his shirt. Nia smiles and he hears her open his chest, before grabbing something from inside. He turns around. "Hey, yo-"

"I didn't know you still shot a bow," she says, holding a bow in her hands. "I thought you were all about a sword now." Jon storms over and grabs the bow, looking down at her now with cold eyes. And for a second, she stepped away, actually looking scared of his reaction. The small scared look within her eyes almost made him falter, but he still kept his gaze.

"Listen to me, Nia," he says lowly. "We may have been friends before, but you are not going to just suddenly go through my stuff like you did back then. We're barely friends anymore." The sadness in her eyes enveloped her, and gods his heart felt like it was on fire. He hated to see sadness in her eyes. She was the epitome of bright and here he was, making her feel like the scum of the earth.

"Alright," she whispers, stepping away. She places down the bow. "I'm sorry, your grace."

He looks at her quietly. "Nia-"

"No, I see where I stand, your grace." She goes to the door, but he grabs her arm. Almost instantly, she rips it out of his grip, like she had been able to do it so many times before. Her hand reaches for the door, but he suddenly grabs both her arms this time, pinning her against the wall with a leg in-between her, sufficiently trapping her. "Let me go, you bastard," she snaps.

Oh, that hit something deep. He felt something snap hard, vibrating off his core. His hands dug deeper into her wrists, but she didn't show any signs of pain. She didn't look afraid at all. "Why the hell were you going through my shit anyway?" he mutters.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, just looks up at him. Then, tilting her head, she sighs. "That's a Wildlings bow." His grip loosens ever so slightly, looking down at her in shock.

"How…"

Nia sighs and then moves her hands from his grip, but he doesn't let them go. Instead, he moves them to a better position, causing her to look up. Tiredness wasn't going to evade this conversation tonight. Tiredness wasn't going to stop it. And with that thought, she bites her lip and glances down at the ground.

"I knew some," she whispers. "They…some of them weren't the nicest, Jon…" He didn't need to hear much more, his grip loosened completely, but this time she chose to stay in that closeness. And then, her hand came up and gripped his hand, looking away. His other hand brings her face up, looking her in the eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he asks her finally.

Nia looks up at him with a silent expression, her icy blue eyes almost wanted to tell it for him, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a knock sounded on the door. Jon lets out a sigh, the tension easing from the room. Nia looks down.

"What is it?" he asks, his voice steady.

"Lord Commander, the boats are ready to go to Hardhome. Are you ready to depart?"

He sighs. "Give me a few minutes." The person behind the door walks away, and Jon walks to his closet, grabbing a cloak. He places it around her clothed shoulders and then grabs his own clothes. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"With me. I'm not leaving you alone here." He grabs his sword and places it in his sheath, before turning to her. "You have to trust me in what we're doing, alright? Do you trust me?" Even after the angry episode she had just seen from him, she still nods her head. And with that confirmation, he takes her hand and leads her out of the room, heading to the boats.

~%~

"Ya don't look like a Wildling."

Sōna sighs and looks over at the redheaded wilding once more. This guy had been asking her the same questions over and over again ever since they left the shore to go to Hardhome. Jon had told her that he was trying to gain support from the Wildlings so they could fight against the White Walkers. She had swallowed and nodded, going along with what he was saying, and then had brought her with the rest on the boats towards the shores. Now, this man, Tormund, she thinks his name was, was still asking her if she was a Wildling, how she looked so different, and why she was there. And every time she would give the same answer.

"I'm not a bloody Wildling, and why I'm here is none of your business," she growls.

"Yer weird, girl. Those eyes look cre-"

"Tormund." Jon's sharp voice reached the voices around them, and the man instantly shut his mouth. "Stop asking Nia questions. She's here, for now." He doesn't even turn around. She sighs and looks at the bottom of the boat. She didn't know how she was going to tell him what had happened to her. But she had to. Somehow.

He was the only person she cared about telling.

They rode the boats to the edge of the island, and Sōna had to let out a quiet sigh. She saw a lot of damn Wildlings, all staring at them. She looks at Jon and then at Tormund, who was quiet.

After a moment, he looks to Jon, holding the sword that hung on his hips. "You trust me, Jon Snow?"

He sighs momentarily. "Does that make me a fool?"

"We are fools together now." The boat makes landing, and Jon steps out. Sōna quietly comes out after, looking around the area. This…was going to be interesting. And she had a feeling she knew why. And because of that feeling, she really hoped Jon knew what he was doing and that it was going be quick.

~%~

It seemed like hours before Jon and the other were loading Wildlings into the boat The meeting had gone relatively well, despite Tormund beating in one of the leaders faces. Jon had talked to the Wildlings, and although everything was tense, they had gotten people to come. A lot. She, on the other hand, shouldn't have come.

She could feel eyes and eyes on her, several. And she had a feeling that some of them knew what she could do just from the way she looked. Sōna didn't consider herself beautiful. In fact, she thought she was ugly just based off what she could do. But apparently, a lot of people who feared her also found her pretty. She had sort of dirty blonde hair, but not too dark, and everyone knew about her eyes. She felt like a monster. But others…not so much.

Sōna sighs as she looks at Jon, who was talking to one of the Wildlings. Gods, every single second she could feel her mind fighting with her, telling her that she needed to tell him everything that's happened, who she was, and everything in-between, before it was too late. If that little voice kept chewing up inside her head, it was all going to come out in a blow. But right here…it wasn't the right time.

She stands up and walks over to the two, listening in on their conversation.

"How many are with us?" Jon asks. "5000?"

"I'm not good at counting," Tormund mutters, looking at everyone.

Sōna walks up to Jon, looking over at the multiple people. "We're leaving too many behind," he states, looking at Tormund. The Wildling shakes his head.

"The freek folk are stubborn. You know how long it took Mance to band them together. Twenty fucking years." Sōna almost had to chuckle at that. Shit. For a guy who supposedly was a bad man, he kept going at what he wanted to do for years and succeeded. For that, she gave Mance a lot of credit. She hadn't met him personally, but she knew he had been a good leader.

Jon had said he killed Mance to the Wildlings. She would get more intel on that later.

"And he knew them better than I ever will," he says quietly. Tormund sighs and places a hand on the mans shoulders.

"They're running out of food and there's nothing to hunt. They'll come around."

Jon sighs and nods as Tormund goes to the boats. He looks at Sōna, who had stayed quiet in their conversation up until this point. "Are you alright?" She looks up quietly at his question, her cheeks turning a soft red. She hadn't meant to look like she was scared. She just had a bad feeling that something was coming.

"I'm alright," she states, looking down. "I just want to leave here. I don't like this place." Jon looks out into the field of Wildlings and sighs.

"I do, too." She looks back up at him.

"Your friend isn't too fond of me," she chuckles a bit, brushing away her hair. Jon doesn't say anything for a moment, too busy glancing out at the army of Wildlings in front of them. Once his eyes finished his survey, he looks back down at Sōna.

"They're scared to have someone else around after what we've been through," he says quietly. "It's nothing against you." She sighs and shakes her head. She knew it was completely against her. It was always against her. And she knew why too. "C'mon, lets get you to the boat." She nods, letting him lead her to the boat, before she could hear the subtle whimpering of dogs in the distance. The wind whipped their backs.

…fuck.

Someone screams to shut the gate, and people from the outside shout as well. And then all of a sudden, the Wights are trying to break through the gate, grabbing at people. Jon pushes Sōna behind him as a mad rush of people come towards the boats, trying to get away.

"Get in line, get in line!" he yells.

Sōna looks up at him and then away, the sound of screaming and shouting deafening to her ears. She knew what was going to come of this. She knew where he was.

She took a step away from Jon and braced through the people. As she ran she could hear Jon's voice calling out to her, yelling at her to stop, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that at all. Wights were everywhere now. They were everywhere and they were coming for blood. And she was going to stop this. Or at least slow it down. She needed to find him.

~%~

Jon cursed his bloody mind. Nia had run off to wherever she was going, and he hated that she had. He couldn't leave her behind. Not with these people. Not with those things. Even if she had made him angry she was still something to him. Something more that barely anyone had come close to. So he grabs his sword and looks at the others.

"Hold the line!"

"Lord Commander!"

"Get them to the ship and come back for me," he says, his voice firm in his command.

"But you'll never make it-"

"Now!" he snaps. The man does as he commands, as Jon walks back onto the land, looking at the battle that was happening. He looks around quietly, trying to spot out the dirty hair from where he stood, but in the winds of winter, he couldn't see a damn thing. He growls to himself and steps forward, sword unsheathed.

"If they get through, everyone dies," Tormund says quickly.

"Night's watch with me! Move, move, move!" Jon demands.

As soon as they stepped through, fighting began. People slashed and tried to kill the Wights, but with every swing, more people seemed to die or get bitten or fall to the ground in pain, and then die. Every single person was falling to the ground, but all Jon could do was run towards the cabin. Nia and Dragonglass, those are what he needed.

Jon dug Longclaw into the gate to stop a Wight, and then moved away to fight more. He cuts a Wight in half and then another as the other men fight on alongside him. He storms through the cabin that was on fire, looking for what they needed, the Dragonglass. Loboda, another Wildling, fights off the Wight that was within the cabin, but it wasn't long before the walker kills the man, taking his axe and swinging it into the Wildling, and then turns his sights to Jon. As soon as he reaches for the glass, he thrown across the room by the walker, and his sword flies out of his hands. Jon ducks from the swings with the walker's spear and runs outside, grabbing another sword. But as soon as Jon grabs it, the walker swings and shatters the sword.

Jon gets knocked down again and struggles, standing up to find Longclaw, but drops the sword from the pain. The walker creeps towards him, as if knowing he's won his battle, but Jon picks up Longclaw just in time to meet the walkers strike, stopping the creatures weapon. The creature looked shocked and deflects a blow from Jon, but once Jon had the angle on the walker, he swung and shattered the monster into a million pieces.

He falls to the ground, letting out a heavy breath, trying to catch his own. That had nearly been the end of his life, and now…fuck, Nia. The walker had distracted him completely. He coughed up a bit of blood, but stood up, looking around. The Dragonglass was still inside, and there was no way he could get it. Nia was it. She was the first. And she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nia!" he yells, trying to find her. No response. "NIA!" he tries again.

No…she couldn't have died. Not a chance. She ran out into the battle but she…was it because she still thought he was angry with her? No, she couldn't be dead. Not again. Not another one…

"NIA!" he yells again.

Another gate falls down. Everyone screams as people are being killed. He almost begins to run, if it wasn't for a chilling voice that crept through the air.

"Sōna."

His brow furrows, and almost instantly, the white walkers stopped attacking. Everything paused. Everyone looked perplexed, but as soon as it happened, the men who were still alive fled to the boats. Jon looked around in shock. What was happening?

And that's when he saw her, standing merely a hundred yards from him, staring up at the Night King. He was watching her, as if assessing her. Had he called her Sōna? That wasn't her name, it was…Nia…

"Nia?!" he yells out.

"Go."

The voice vibrated all around him, settling dust that was on the ground, the sound something that made a shiver run up his spine. It barely sounded like her. He took a step closer and saw something he had never seen. Her arms, the veins within, were blue. The outlines of the veins were glowing. Her eyes…they were glowing as well. And she was staring right up at the Night King. She took one step closer, as if trying to see what was going on. Jon felt his head turn lightheaded as he took a step away.

"Sōna…" It was the Night King.

She stares up at the monster, and for the second, he does run back to the boats. She had told him to, and there had been no hesitation in her voice, but as soon as he reached the docks, it was too late to tell them not to leave. The boat took sail as soon as he stepped in. "You can't leave yet," he states, turning to the sailor. The man shakes his head in disbelief.

"That girl is beyond mental! We can't bring her!"

Jon looks over at Nia-Sōna, whatever it was-and felt his heart drop. She was staring at the man, both not saying anything. And then, as if on cue, she raises her hand. A sign of loyalty. And just when he thought that she was actually going to walk towards the man, she swings her hand in his direction. She proclaimed loyalty to him. But…how…was she…

Almost instantly, the Night King yells, unfreezing the army and sending them all towards her. And with a swish of her hands, as if it was a delicate movement, she moves the snow under her fucking feet to form a wall of ice, as she ran towards the water. The Wights broke through the ice and still chased after her, and with every step she raised more obstacles from the ground. At one point, he saw a spear of ice fly into her side and she yelps out in pain, but keeps running.

As soon as she hits the dock, she raises another wall of snow to block them for a single second, and looks at the boats fleeting away. She and Jon make eye contact, and he almost sees the question in her eyes. He was shocked to his core. Confused to the point where anger arose. But he could still see the question.

Do you want me with you?

And with the memory of the little girl he had found coming back to his mind, not the person here, he nods.

With that, Nia runs off the dock and into the water, swimming towards the boats. The Wights yelled out at her, as if hating that she got away. It wasn't even a minute later when Nia resurfaced at the edge of Jon's boat, gasping for air. Despite what he had just seen, he helps her into the boat, wrapping his cloak around her. For the first time, her lips were blue, as if she was freezing.

She looks up at him, despair in her glowing blue eyes, and he looks out at the Wights. They froze again, and the Night King came towards the shore, and evil and hateful look being thrown at Nia. With a wave of his arms slowly, he brought the dead, the ones who had been bitten, back to life. Their eyes glowing blue. As they sailed away from the destruction, something finally clicks in his mind.

Jon looks down at Nia, who was silent. She had the same eyes. They were the eyes of the White Walkers. She had never told him at all. She had never told him anything.

Everyone looked at him in shock, anger, or confusion. And he was feeling all three. He looks back at Nia, wrapping his cloak around herself tightly. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she turned her attention to the spear of ice in her side. Quietly, she pulls it out, placing a hand to her bleeding section. She didn't even look to be in pain…what was wrong with this woman?

A moment after, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Jon-"

"Don't." His voice seeped of anger.

She looks up at him, as if looking like she had been stabbed in the heart. He turns away, looking out into the sea. The Night King wanted her. He wanted her for his own army, and he knew why now. She had powers. Powers no one knew, even from the Night King. And that's why he wanted her. She was a walker.

She was a bloody White Walker who was alive.

~%~

Ohhh, she's gonna be in troubleee.

I love that battle. Does anyone else love Hardhome? It was just great exposition to the Night Kings powers and I found it so interesting I wanted to add my own little twist haha.

So love it? Hate it? Want me to burn in a fire like the Khals did? Let me know in the reviews because your reviews always make my day and keep me going. I love all you followers and favors and reviewers. :)

Also, I've recently fallen for another ship on the show: Jonsa. Agh, I swore I'd enver support that but I do, and guess what. I did a fic. Haha, if you're into the couple go check it out and tell me what ya think. First time writing something like that, so if you're into it go at it and tell me how bad I am XD


	4. A Knife to the Heart

Thank you for the response. Don't forget to comment!

~%~

“She’s one of them!”

“How could you let her beyond the wall?!”

“She’s evil! She’s going to be killing all of us next!”

“The Night King wants her!”

“STOP!” 

Jon had been on edge ever since they arrived back at Castle Black. He had kept Nia in front of him, so she wouldn’t run away, and brought her to her room before he went to the main meeting room, locking her inside. Ever since he saw what she was, who she was, he hadn’t been able to look at her. She had tried to talk to him multiple times, but every single time he would shut her down. 

He couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. Because every time he did, all he thought about was how he had found her all those years ago in the forest. And how long they had known each other. And how long she had known about these powers. And how she had never fucking told him. Like he didn’t even matter. 

Now, he was sitting at the head of the meeting room while the rest of the wall and some of the Wildlings growled at him, telling him of what an idiot he was, or how stupid he was, or that he was a bad leader, or that she would kill them all. And it seemed like hours before he could finally somehow muster enough sound to get everyone to shut up. And as soon as he did, he stood up from his chair and stared at all of them. 

“You don’t think I know that?!” he yells at them, his eyes filled with anger. “You don’t think I know that I’m a bloody idiot? That I shouldn’t have let her in? Well you’re not the only one who had absolutely no idea that she was a bloody White Walker!” Everyone was silent, either glaring at him or almost sympathizing with him. He hadn’t had a clue, and they could tell he was have an internal conflict right now. 

Sam-good old Sam-came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jon looks over at him, the conflict and rage combining into one emotion within his eyes. And in that moment, Jon knew that Sam had an idea of what he was going through. Of the pain and the mistakes and sadness that was racking through his body. And in that one gesture, Sam seemed to say that it would work out. Somehow. He would figure it out. 

Jon runs a hand through his hair and pinches the bridge of his nose, looking at the others. “What do you suppose I do with her then?”

The crowd instantly fires up. “Throw her out!” says one man. “Send her packing!” says another. “Give her to the Night King!” says one more person. And then someone banged their weapon against the ground, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes turned to the culprit, and Jon could see that it was Tormund. He had been quietly observing the situation, but had stayed mute up until this point. 

“Snow,” he says, walking forward. “You knew this girl from before, but ya never had any idea ‘f the power ‘he had?” He shakes his head. 

“I’ve known this girl since we were young,” he says quietly, his mind replaying memories in his mind. “I’ve known her for a while. I always knew her eyes were different, but I never knew that it was related to the White Walkers. I never knew anything. She never told me anything.” Even the defeat in his voice was pure vulnerability. Jon usually wasn’t one to let his guard down, but in this moment, he felt like he didn’t have a choice. 

Tormund looks at him again, before looking at the others. “We all know the girl is some sort of threat. She ‘as something goin’ on; don’t change a fact that Jon is still Commander. He decides what happens to her.” Jon looks at Tormund quietly, as the Wildling turns back to face him. “You decide wha happens to her, Snow. Just make the right decision.” 

And on that note, he gave the man some sort of warning, something Jon could easily tell from far away. Jon looks at the rest of the men, all seeming to be breaking at the seems to talk, but Jon shakes his head and steps away. “I’ll inform you all of the decision tomorrow.”

And with that, everyone yells at him as he exits the room with Sam. The latter catches up to him, looking at him quietly. “You’ll figure this out, Jon. I know you will.” 

Jon turns to him as the door closes. Pain was in his eyes. “It was a failure. The whole thing. The battle and bringing her.”

“It wasn’t!” Sam protested. 

“I went to save them, I failed. Even the traitor did more than me.” Using that word to describe her didn’t seem right. But that’s what she was right now at least. Sam sighs and walks forward, making sure that he was looking right at him now. 

“You didn’t fail him, or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else.” Jon looks at him with almost a glare, but something that didn’t seem too bad for the poor guy. Sam was the type of person who didn’t deserve the harsh gestures he got. 

“Sam, you didn’t see what she could do. You didn’t see that Nia-Sōna-whatever her name, stopped all of those White Walkers. She is the reason they could escape. I stood there staring at her like she was some statue. I couldn’t even pull her back before she started the whole Night King thing. I never knew about anything about her…I never knew anything…”

They walk through the streets back to the castle, seeing the glares of many men watching them as they walked. As he reached the top of the stairs to head inside, Olly hands him a long look. Jon looks down, away from his eyes. Away from everyone’s eyes. Alliser walks down towards Jon, looking at him quietly. 

“You have a good heart, Jon Snow. It will get us all killed.” Jon looks over at him and then away, heading back towards the door. Sam follows him inside. Jon takes a deep breath and then turns to Sam, nodding with certainty. 

“Ignore what they say, Sam. To you about anyone or anything. I’m going to talk to the girl-you stay quiet. Keep your mouth shut.” Sam nods as Jon heads down the hall, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea how he was going to start this kind of conversation with her. But as he walked closer and closer to her room, he could feel the anger clawing its way back up his skin, aching to break free. 

And he didn’t think he would hold it back this time. 

~%~

“I think I’d want to ride a dragon.”

The man she was talking to snorts, shaking his head. Sōna looks over at Jon, who was polishing his sword. He looks over at her and then stands up, placing his sword back in his holster. Frost, the little kitten they had found together a while back, strode into the room and onto her lap, letting her pet it. 

“A dragon? You know those have been extinct for ages now,” he says. She shrugs her shoulders and jumps down from where she was, laying Frost down to rest. 

“I don’t care. If I could get away from here and somehow find one, that’s the one thing I would want. To ride a dragon. They’re so majestic and could you just imagine the beauty of being on one? Seeing everyone below you like they’re just little ants and you’re the one who’s on a giant monster who could literally burn everything. It’s just fascinating to me.”

He shakes his head. “You do know only Targaryen’s can fly those things, right? It hasn’t been known as anything else.” She rolls her eyes and jumps onto his back, startling him. “What are you doing?”

“Even if I can’t ride a dragon, I can still ride Jon Snow’s back!” she exclaims. Jon laughs as she holds onto him, and he tries to throw her off, but she was strong. “Keep trying, Jon Snow. You’re never going to knock me away.” He chuckles before suddenly tripping over his feet, falling to the ground. She gets knocked off as he hits the floor, both laughing. 

Jon looks over at her, seeing the light in her eyes and couldn’t help but smile. As she looked over she finds him staring, and she raises an eyebrow. 

“Having fun, Jon?” she chuckles. His cheeks turn a dark red and he turns away, as Frost jumps down to greet them. She smiles and leans up. “Don’t worry. I won’t hold it against you that I’m beautiful,” she says cheekily. 

Jon snorts and shakes his head. “Humble, you are.”

“I learned from the best.”

Jon manages a quiet smile before taking her hand and helping her stand. As she does, he nods outside. “I have to go on a hunt with father…you-“

“I know, stay inside. Be a little maid.” He looks at her tiredly, but she only smiles. “I understand, Jon. I know you just want me to be safe. You have since I was a little girl. I just wish I didn’t have to stay in. I mean, look at your smile. You never smile like this around others…why can’t we just run away from all this…”

Jon looks at her quietly before biting his lip. His hand slowly comes up and tilts her chin towards him, causing her to look up. “One day, we will,” he says softly. Her eyes widen a bit. “I can promise you that. We will run away from all this. Just the two of us.” She smiles softly before rubbing her arm. 

“That sounds almost like a proposal. Better watch your words, Snow,” she says quietly, a little jab. He leans down and pulls her hand towards him. 

“Never know.” And then he kisses the palm of it, causing her to blush. Although she (unsuccessfully) tries to hide it with a jab once more. 

“Sure, you can’t handle me,” she mumbles, but he only chuckles and shakes his head. 

“I’ll see you soon, Nia.” And then he leaves, closing the door behind him. Sōna felt her heart drop and she collapsed to the ground, running a hand through her hair. Frost walks over and rubs herself against her, asking to be pet. 

She sighs and runs her hand through Frost’s fur, thinking back to Jon. And then she looks at her other hand, one that had produced ice the other day. Jon had been so sweet with her lately, sweeter than usual. They had been friends-best friends-for Gods knew how long. But now it felt…different. And now that she had produced ice of some state…she had no idea what to do. She had no idea how to even approach something like this. He made her feel so…happy. 

And she didn’t want to end his own happiness over a freak like her. 

Shivering. 

Sōna was shivering and she couldn’t stop. Her arms, the veins within her, were still glowing a dull blue, but at this point it looked like it could blend in with her creamy skin. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging in front of her eyes, which had stopped glowing its intense blue and had dulled down to something a little less bright. But the one thing she soared through her was that she was shivering. 

She was never cold. And usually after using her powers, even to that extent, she had never been cold. Freezing in the woods, she had never been cold. But here she was, feeling like she was in a below freezing blizzard, with snow flying all around. And it was because of his glare at her. Because of Jon’s anger. 

She hated to feel like his glare had been the death of her, or his anger was ruining her world. Truly, it wasn’t. She knew from the moment Jon had found out she was going to either be killed or hang. But she hadn’t been expecting how he was treating her. So passive, not even speaking. That’s what killed her the most. Even if he would be yelling at her, she preferred it over the silence. 

The silence is what kills people. 

She runs her hands through her hair and shakes off the cold, standing up and pacing around the room. God, if she just hadn’t left with the Lannisters. If she had just stayed at Winterfell with him. Maybe he never would have gone to the Night’s Watch. Maybe she never would have been traded into pig like a slaughter. Maybe she would still be the happy carefree girl she had once been. But she had made the stupid decision to leave.

And now here she was. 

And for the first time in a while, she cried a tear, the first sob of feeling pity for herself. She had learned from Cedric that feeling sorry for yourself was a waste of time, but here she was. Cedric…Gods, she did miss him. He had saved her from being murdered the first time he met her, and over time, he trained her to love her powers. He had been a special kind of person, and of course, she had fallen for him based off the fact that she thought she would never see Jon again. Cedric, on the other hand, was a risk-taker, and that had been his end. And she had watched it happen. 

Sōna runs her hands through her hair, the cold returning. She hated to feel about him, about anyone that has died. They were dead, there was no point. It wasn’t like she could bring them back. She couldn’t do anything. But those memories always seemed to seep back into her mind, make her remember whom she’s lost, and who died because of her. And it keeps her awake at night, filling her head with nightmares and stranger’s words. Cedric, the guards, the men, everything…her powers had ruined so many lives…and now it was ruining hers as well…

The door suddenly banged open, and she spun around in shock. As soon as it slammed shut, she knew where this was going. Jon’s eyes were hard and glaring at her like she was the enemy, like she was something that needed to be killed. And with every step he took towards her, she felt like her heart was breaking more and more. She opens her mouth. 

“Jon-“

“Do you know what I could have done when I found you?”

She looks at him quietly, knowing in this conversation, she was not going to be speaking. He was talking, yelling, screaming, and she would just have to let it happen. Like she deserved it. He walks towards her, anger and rage filled in his brown eyes, and pointed out towards the window. 

“When you were young, I could have let you starve and die. When you came here, I could have turned you away and sent you straight back into the forest to die. But you know why I bloody let you in? Because I thought you were something special, Sōna.”

Fuck. Hearing him say that with her real name was like a dagger through the heart. Her eyes glazed over with tears. 

“I thought when we were young you were going to be something great, that I saw fuckin’ potential in your eyes. And you grew up and your personality grew with it. Your smile, your laugh, or jokes and banter. And Gods, I loved it. I adored it.” She looks up, her brow furrowed. “Do you know how much I cared about you, Sōna? How much I did want to live that life with you? To run away and leave this bloody world behind? Do you know the happiness that surged through me when I first saw you at the gate to Castle Black? Before the anger and confusion, I felt so happy to see you. The one person when I was younger I swore I’d do anything for. And now...you’re nothing but a liar.” 

That word tore through her, and she felt a tear come down her cheek. 

“I was angry when you first left Winterfell. I was angry then, but I was also scared. I thought you had been killed, or taken, but then when I found out later on you left with the fuckin’ Lannisters of all people, the anger set in. That you willingly left me behind, that you didn’t even say goodbye.” She looks away. “Then, years went by. I moved on from you. I knew that there must have been some reason for you to run, something that may be bigger than all of us. I came to the Wall to not think about you, I fought monsters to not think about you, I even fell in love with a Wildling to not think about you.” She looks back up at him. A few more tears had fallen. “But every single time, all I could think about was if you were safe. If you were alive. If you were okay or being hurt or raped or anything in-between. Even with the woman I was with, I still thought of you. Because her spirit reminded me of yours. And how that spirit could have been dead because Gods know I didn’t have any idea where you had gone. But now…I see why you left. Because you were too fucking afraid all these goddamn years we spent together to tell me you’re one of them.”

“Jon, I…”

“What?! You want to tell me it was for the better?!” he snaps at her. “That if you stayed you would have hurt me?! That if you stayed you would have killed me?! I would have kept you around either way!” She looks back at the ground. “But now you just proved you’re a White Walker in front of hundreds of thousands of people who want to kill every single one of them, and now what else do I have left to do, Nia? Huh? What else do I have left to do?! Trust a fucking liar?!”

His voice cracked at the end, and she could tell that he was holding back the other emotions and settling for just anger. After a moment, she looks up at him, his chest breathing heavily, his rage clear in his face. She doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then opens her mouth. 

“I left because I was afraid of myself,” she whispers. He doesn’t say anything, just looks down at her with rage. “I left because I didn’t want to hurt you. That’s true. But I had already killed at that point…and I didn’t want to again. I left so I could find information on who I am…and I did. And once I did…the Lannisters trained me to be their fighter, barely fed me, send men to rape me to keep my attitude in check, and make sure that my powers wouldn’t work when I needed them most.” 

She wipes away her tears and this time walks away, heading to her bed. 

“I escaped with Arya, but we got separated along the way. She’s alive. I know she is. I saw your father get murdered, we all did. But only we could escape…he was a good man,” she whispers before talking again. “I stumbled and killed more, and with each step my powers grew harder. And then I met Cedric.” She wasn’t going to hold back anymore. She was telling him everything she could. “He trained me, made me learn to appreciate who I was…and then he died by getting captured by Lannister forces. After that, I started making my way up here…killing more in my place to come to the wall, to see you again.” 

She turns back to him, this time with tears again on her cheeks. His anger seemed to dissipate a bit, but he was still looking at her with the emotion. 

“So yes, I have powers. Yes, I am a killer. Yes, I’ve done horrible things and yes, I know I should have fucking told you earlier. I berated myself everyday for not telling you. But seven hells, Jon, I came back for you, I came back so I could tell you again and be with you again and have things like they used to be again and I know they never will but I’m so sorry, and I…I’m just so sorry…” More tears started to come, and at this point she could see that the anger from his eyes was gone. “And now you kill me. You have to kill me. I never wanted this to happen but you have to kill me and I…I’m so sorry…” 

Jon looks at her quietly, as her cries turn to sobs. And then slowly, he walks over and takes her hand. She looks at him in shock, her sobs dying slowly, as his hand tilts her chin up to look at him. Her skin felt goosebumps appear along the surface. “Tell me what you are,” he says to her quietly. 

She looks up at him, and nods. She knew what he was doing. Testing the truth. “I’m Sōna Ice. A bastard of the Night King.” His brow furrows. “The Children in the Forest created the White Walkers, Jon. When they started to get worse, they tried to create a hybrid of the Night King and a human together, but once they saw it would be too powerful, they tried to stop it…and here I am now. I was an accident. I was created off magic and ice. And then they abandoned me in the forest as a baby. I have no real mother or father, I have no one. I just have the Night King, and he knows I’m a part of him, and he wants me to join them…and when I was on the island, when I moved my hand in your direction, I pledged my powers to you. And now he wants to kill me for doing that. That I put my powers in someone else’s hands besides his own.”

Jon looks at her quietly. “What does Sōna mean?”

“It’s snow in Valyerian,” she says softly. 

His hand doesn’t stray from her chin. His eyes watch her silently, before he finally speaks. “You are no longer Sōna Ice.” Her brow furrows in confusion. “You’re Nia Snow. You’re Nia, and you always will be to me. You fight for the North, and you stay in the North.” She knew this was a command, and she felt like she wasn’t going to have any chance in saying anything about it. His grip tightened on her chin. “You never lie to me again. Ever.” 

His eyes portrayed what he was feeling, and she nods, looking at him quietly. “Ok.”

“Say it.” 

She swallows. “I’m Nia Snow of the North. I fight for the North and Stay in the North. And I’m never going to lie to Jon Snow. Ever again.” She looks up at him. “You’re not going to kill me?” Her voice was quiet. 

His grip slackened. “I couldn’t kill you, Nia…I can’t.” 

“But…the others…”

“Tonight we don’t talk about the others.” He looks at her quietly. “You rest, and stay in your room, and don’t come out. I’ll talk to them about it. If you step out now, they’ll kill you.” She nods, as he finally steps away and walks towards the door. 

“Jon?” He turns around to face her. “You adored my laugh?” He sighs, not saying anything. “Why did you join the Nights Watch again?” He doesn’t say anything. She stands and walks towards him. “Do you think we can still have that dream of running?” she asks quietly. 

Jon looks down at her, seeing how she was asking. “If I wasn’t Lord Commander. Maybe. But that’s gone.” She looks at him quietly and nods, glancing at the ground. “Rest…I care about you, Nia. Just stay inside. It won’t be like before…but at least you’ll be safe for now.”

After that, he leaves. She felt herself give out against the wall. He joined the watch because of her, he wasn’t going to kill her…Nia Snow…

Something bad was going to happen. 

~%~

It was hours later when Nia woke from her nap. She had intended on somehow sneaking into Jon’s room to thank him, but had decided against it. Although she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. And as she stood up to go to the window to see how dark it was, she saw what was happening.

Men were gathered around Jon. He was backed up. His hand was at his side.

Someone had stabbed him. 

She nearly screams and goes to the door, but it’s locked. Her powers are useless when she’s afraid, so all she could do was try and get it open. “Stop!!”

Nia could hear their words. 

For the watch. 

Another stab. Her heart broke. 

For the watch. 

Stab. 

For the watch. 

Stab. 

For the watch. 

Stab. 

Nia raced back over to the window and looks down at Jon, who was now on his knees. A little boy, Olly, she thought his name was, came up to him and raised his knife. She tried to scream through her window, but to no avail. 

For the watch. 

A stab through the heart, and he fell to the ground. Nia let out a silent scream of anguish and felt her body give out beneath her, and she collapsed to the floor. Jon was dead. He had died because of her. 

She had killed the last person she loved. 

~%~  
XAUTHORS NOTEX  
For the watch. 

Thank you guys so much for reading. Love? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and reviews! They always make my day and inspire me to keep writing. You guys are awesome. Follows and favorites help as well. 

So that’s the end of season five, into season six, best season ever. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, let me know because it’s awesome to see either way. Next chapter will be intense.

Hope you all have an amazing day! Luv ya! :)

~Ali


	5. Lifesource to Spare

WOW! Thank you guys SOOOO much for the great response on the last chapter.  
I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter :)

~%~

Darkness. 

Her hands shook. The grief from seeing Jon stabbed one by one by brothers of the Night’s Watch had passed a long time ago. She knew they had left his body out in the cold, freezing to the point where there was no chance at saving him. There was no chance in the beginning anyway. That fucker had put a knife through his heart. Through his good heart…

His kind, sweet heart…

When the sadness had passed, all she felt was anger and rage combined into one strong emotion she couldn’t name. It was bigger than anger, larger than rage, even worse than madness. All she wanted was to kill. All she wanted was to step out of this room she was in, find the men who had killed him, and place a spear through their bodies. 

She didn’t even want to use her powers. She had no need for them. All she wanted was to use her hands, and strangle them, or make them bleed, or put an arrow through the boys eyeball, or anything that involved pain. Oh, she wanted it. And she wanted it bad. 

Her hands shook from the anger. All she could see as she stared down at them were memories of her and Jon, memories of their time together from years past, from all the shit that had happened to them to her coming back to the wall, to her showing her powers and his anger and everything combined. God, all she wanted was to go back in time at that moment and prevent any of this from happening. 

But here it was. It was happening. And that alone caused her to shake with grief and rage intertwined, like they were meant to go together. 

In one movement, Nia stands, walking towards the door. Her fear was gone. Now, it was anger. Anger was what fueled her powers. Anger is what made them their strongest. And now, she was filled with more anger than she ever had in her life. More than when she was trained by those goddamn Lannisters to be an assassin, more than when she had lost the man she had grown to care about, more than when she found out exactly what she was. No, this was undeniable rage. 

And she wasn’t holding back, not anymore. 

Nia walked to the door. She didn’t even move a hand. She didn’t move anything. All she did was stare at it, and the door blasted open, flying off the hinges. The men who were outside jumped in shock, and some seemed to try and run up to stop her, but she easily throws them out of her path with a flick of her hand. No one else tried to stop her as she walked towards the once Lord Commanders main office. And with one blast, she opens that as well, startling the people inside. 

It hit her like a wave from the sea, seeing his dead body lying on the table. Seeing him just…laying there. Like he was sleeping, but she knew he wasn’t. And that’s what brought on the next bought of anger, when she saw Davos looking at her quietly, as if assessing what she would do. No one knew. Not even him. 

“Why didn’t you do anything?!” she finally screams, coming forward and grabbing him, bringing him up against the wall. Usually, a girl of her small size wouldn’t be able to lift this man up, and usually she couldn’t. Nia was more known for either her gifts or her agility. She was quick and agile on her feet. But now, with the amount of rage she felt, she could probably lift a bloody dragon if she tried hard enough. 

“Please, Nia, this isn’t my fault. I had no idea this had happened until I saw him!” Her grip only tightens around his neck. “Please…I wished to save him but it was too late!” She glares at him, angry tears starting to roll down her cheeks, until she drops the man to the floor. He gasps for air and she backs away, leaning against the wall. 

“He’s gone…” she whispers, looking at him with glazed eyes. The door opens again, and her own orbs snap up to see it was a woman with red hair, staring down at his body in distress. Nia stands up straighter at seeing her. 

“I saw him in the flames,” she says softly. “Fighting at Winterfell.”

“I can’t speak for the flames, but he’s gone.” The woman comes up to his body and touches his cheek gently. That one movement triggered Nia. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!” 

The woman looks up at her choked voice, seeing the anger and pain in Nia’s eyes. She walks over to her and nods at Davos and Edd to give them some alone time, and the two men nod and step outside, closing the door behind her. The woman then turns to Nia again. “You’re Sōna Ice.” 

“No, I’m not,” she snaps, glancing at Jon. “I’m Nia Snow.” The woman raises an eyebrow. 

“Whatever you want to be called…the flame speaks of you. Of your powers, how you’ve brought death to all.” Nia glares at the woman in anger. How dare she speak of what she’s had to do? “How the one man you love has been brought to death again due to your powers…”

“You shut up!” Nia screams at her, her hands glowing blue. 

The woman smiles. “Let me introduce myself first. I’m Melisandre. I’m much like you except…maybe a bit older.” She looks down at Jon. “I know of your powers and of what they can do…but it wasn’t your fault for what happened to him. It was Jon’s own.” Her brow furrows. Hadn’t the woman just blamed her for his death? 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Melisandre looks back at her, smiling sadly. 

“Nia,” she starts, using the name she had given. “You are a bringer of death. Everyone you have ever loved has either died or left you, but Jon had that choice. He had that choice of letting you go, of abandoning you at the wall. But as soon as he let you through those gates, he sealed his fate.” She looks down at Jon. “He was a good man. And you, despite your flaws, have a good soul. I can see why he loved you.”

Nia looks at her confused before glancing at the ground. “Jon didn’t love me,” she says, her voice croaking a bit. “He felt responsible for me.” Melisandre only smiles. 

“Still so young,” she whispers before leaving the room quietly. Nia watches her go, until it was just her and Jon’s body in the room. Nia walks over to his body quietly, and then, as soon as she sees all the stabs on his body, she breaks down and falls next to the table. 

Her sobs were loud. She hated that she cried like this, that she was letting herself be seen this vulnerable, but this was the first time she felt true pain in her life. Not at anything else. And when she looked at him, every single time, a crack in her heart formed, making her weaker and weaker. But she couldn’t help it. As much as she hated to admit it, Jon was the one thing that made her weak. That made her feel like she was just a puddle of emotions. The one man who had cared about her despite the secrets she had kept. 

And now he was dead. 

She would kill those men. She would kill every last one of them. And then she would kill them again, and again, and again until she felt satisfied. But now, all she could do was grieve. She felt something nudge at her side and she looked over to see Ghost, Jon’s direwolf. He had been in the room for a little bit now, and whimpered at her. 

He wasn’t like this with anyone else. He must have sense her distress. 

“I know, Ghost,” she whispers, petting him softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I know. And I’ll kill them.” 

~%~

It was hours when she had finally risen from her spot in Jon’s room. There had been many conversations within there, and many attempts to get her to stand, but all Nia had wanted to do was fall back against the ground anytime someone tried to lift her. It was like something had gone numb in her body, making her unable to move. And when she finally did, she moved almost like a ghost.

It was when most of the men had gone to rest, and there had already been a meeting with the traitors, and everyone was silent, when she went to the stables, and grabbed the horse she had seen Jon ride a couple of times. It neighed when it saw her, but relaxed when she placed her hand on its mane and blew a soft gust of air. 

She often calmed animals down that way. It was another weird side effect of her powers, a cooling effect. 

When she began to climb it, she was interrupted by a voice. 

“Where do you think you’re going, out this late?”

She turns to see Davos, who was looking at her with a furrowed brow. “Out,” she replies simply, turning back to the horse. 

“To kill the people who killed Jon, I suppose?”

“What do you expect me to do, Davos?” she hisses at him, coming forward. Jon had told her about him and how he was smart, but right now he wasn’t acting like it so much. “What do you expect me to do right now? Just sit around and wait for fuckin’ justice? That’s not how I work. I kill and kill until I know what had been done is righted, and they need to die.”

“For that, I agree with you.” Her brow furrows. “I know they committed treason. I know that some form of punishment needs to be taken. But for the love of all the Gods in the sky and beneath us, don’t go out into the wilderness right now, Nia.” She tilts her head at his concern, and for a moment, she does lower the rope she had around the horse to get on. 

“Why are you worried about me going out?” 

“Because I know what you are. I know what you can do when you’re angry. And I’m telling you right now, you are controlled by rage. You go out there right now, filled with this emotion you’re only going to cause more death and destruction than you mean to cause. And then it’s only going to end badly for all of us.” 

Her hand tightens around the rope. “And? Why shouldn’t it? You all did nothing to save him, just let him die!” Tears start to build again. She hated to think about this. She hated realizing he was gone, and that he wasn’t coming back. “None of you did anything and…” She sniffles and looks away. “I’m going to find the Wildlings. And gain their help. It’s what he wanted.”

“And you believe they’ll listen to you? A girl with no name and no house?”

“They’ll listen to me if I send a bloody icicle through their balls,” she hisses before looking at the ground. Her hands tighten around the rope once more, and then she breaks down again. “I don’t know what to do, Davos…I don’t know what to do…I loved him so much…” Davos watches her quietly as she leans against the horse, feeling sorrow go through him. He had never seen someone so pained to lose another person. “He was my best friend…he was the one person I still had and just like everyone else…he died. Because of me. Because of my powers, and his good heart, and everything else…”

Davos comes up to her and places a hand on her shoulder, causing her sad eyes to turn to him. “I know this hurts a lot, Nia, but we need you here. The men that aligned with the people who killed him are going to be coming for you next.”

“I’d like to see them try,” she mutters, turning away. 

“Either way, you need to come with us back to the room so you can stay safe.” She looks over at him quietly, seeing how serious he was. And although her rage was taking over her bit by bit, she knew that he wouldn’t let her go out without fighting her on this. So quietly, she sighs and nods, taking a step back. 

“Fine.” She drops the rope on the horse. “Then let’s go back to the room if some war is going to be starting soon.” 

Davos nods and places a hand on her back, guiding her back to where they had to go. She takes a glance at the ground and sighs. She would kill them. She would. 

Maybe this would be her chance. 

Once they were back in the room, Davos closed the door and she looked up. There were many other men in there. Some seemed to look at her a little scared, but others didn’t seem to acknowledge it. When Davos turns back around, she turns to him. “Who are they?” she asks. 

“The loyal Night’s Watch,” he says to her. “The people who will stay by his side.” She looks at them quietly before nodding. That, she could appreciate. They were on her side. 

She could hear footsteps from outside, and instantly her hands turn to fists. The pulling back of weapons was the next sound, and she knew that the men who had wanted to kill him were outside, and they were looking for them. But Davos gave her a warning look, saying not to go. He knew what she could do, knew the powers beyond her eyes, and knew that if no one told her to back off, she would kill every single one of them. And then quietly, she nods, taking a step back. 

“It’s time, Ser Davos.” She could recognize that voice as Alliser Thorne. That was it, that was the man who had planned all of this. “Open the door and the men inside can rejoin their brothers in peace. We’ll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs. Nobody needs to die tonight.” Ghost growls in response, as if he heard what the man had said. 

Davos turns to address the Night’s Watch faithfuls, and then looks at her as well. “I’ve never been much of a fighter.” He walks over to Longclaw, Jon’s sword, and picks it up. Nia watches him quietly. “Apologies for what you’re about to see.”

He unsheathes Longclaw. The faithfuls follow suit, drawing their own blades. Nia takes a step back, looking at the door. She was waiting for someone to come in, someone to kill. If she was the person who brought death, then she would bring death to every single one of them. 

Alliser begins slamming the hammer against the door repeatedly. Ghost begins to growl and bark at the door. Everyone readies themselves for a battle. After a number of swings, the hammer breaks a hole in the door. But then a loud thud was heard, and all of them men turn to see what the noise was. 

The thudding is coming from one of the courtyard’s main gates. A giant suddenly breaks down the gate and the Wildlings led by Tormund and Edd rush into the courtyard. The Night’s Watch loyal to Thorne have bows drawn at the Wildlings but do not fire. They all back up slowly. Nia felt a smile come over her face as she watched them all pile in. They had already thought one step ahead of her. 

They would kill. 

“Attack!” Thorne yells. He draws his sword. A Night’s Watchman charges at Tormund, but he easily cuts them down. The other Night’s Watch members do not retaliate, staring at them. Nia watched from above. “Fight, you cowards!”

A Night’s Watchman on a balcony shoots the giant in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt, but then the creature turns to face the man, and grabs him by the legs. He slams him against a wall, and tosses his body to the ground in front of Thorne. 

Nia almost felt like giggling. Maybe her powers wouldn’t have to come into play. She was starting to like the Wildlings more because of this. Maybe not all of them were bad.

The Night’s Watch members allied to Thorne begin dropping their weaponry. Tormind and Edd approach Thorne, both their swords drawn. 

“You fucking traitor.” Thorne spits this at Edd. The man only shakes his head. Nia walks down to the courtyard quietly, looking at the Wildlings. These men had lined with Jon Snow, and now they were here, defending him even after his death. 

“The only traitors here are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander’s heart,” Edd says to him. Thorne looks at him angrily. 

“For thousands of years the Night’s Watch has held Castle Black against the Wildlings! And against people like her!” Thorne hisses, glaring at Nia. She only stares back. 

“Until you,” was Tormunds response. 

Olly, that boy who had sealed Jon’s death, shouts and charges at Tormund with his sword. The Wildling grabs the boy and disarms him, then tosses him to another man who restrains him. Two men take Thorne by the arms. Nia walks up to him, but Edd holds her back for a moment. She instantly lowers his arm, glaring at her. She had held back enough. 

He sighs and nod, letting her go forward. She walks up to Thorne, and he spits in her face. She, for the first time that night, calmly wiped it away, and looks at him with her cold blue eyes. “You know, I could make your deaths extremely painful. I could freeze you slowly, or send an icicle through your eye, or hang you up a frozen lake and crash you into the water multiple times. I wanted to murder you. And I still do.”

“Sounds right for a monster,” the man growls at her. She smiles. 

“Yes, I can be a monster. To you and to the others. But for now…I think it’s better to let you suffer.” She turns to Edd and nods. He turns to the men who were holding the traitors. 

“Throw them into the cells where they belong,” he says to them. The men drag Thorne, Olly, and the Night’s Watch betrayers away. Tormund, Edd, and Davo enter the room where Jon’s body is, Nia following them quietly. They stare down at him and his wounds. Nia walks up to Tormund, who whistles when he sees the body. 

“Took a lot of knives. I’ll have my men get the wood for a fire. Bodies to burn.” He looks down at her and shakes his head. “You’re something else, girl.” She tilts her head. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Just something else. You’d make a good one of us.” She smiles almost quietly, feeling a tear leak down her cheek again at seeing Jon. 

“I’ve had some run-ins with your people. Some haven’t been the nicest.” She turns to him. “But you and the others-and that fucking giant-who took down some of them tonight, that was amazing.” 

Tormund chuckles at her praise. “Yeah, that’s Wun Wun. Good guy, he is.” He looks down at her. “I’m sorry for losing him.” She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Just hearing that still made her sad, made her want to lose her shit. But after seeing someone, one person, get hurt, she felt a little better and could control herself more. 

So now, she only nods in response. “I’m sorry, too.” 

Edd and Davos look down at her. Davos nods to the other man, who walks over to her. “How about you get some sleep, Nia?” She looks up at him. 

“I’d rather stay here.”

Knowing better than to fight with her, they nod and leave her be, exiting the room for a bit. She says goodbye to Tormund, and then looks down at Jon’s body once more. Ghost walks back to her and nudges her hand. She pets his head, moving her eyes to look at him. His red eyes stared up at her, and she smiles a bit. 

Poor wolf…

~%~

It seemed like days had passed before there was more talking in Jon’s room. She had been sitting on the ground with Ghost, letting her head rest against the wall, staring numbly at the wall. The men were locked away but she still felt pain. Still felt herself want to give into the rage. But with Ghost head in her lap, it was kind of impossible. 

Only hours had passed, and eventually, some people did come in. And she could see that one of the people was that witch. Melisandre. The other three were Davos, Edd, and Tormund. She stands when they enter, her brow furrowing. Ghost looks up at her quietly. 

“What’s going on?” Her voice was scratchy. She hadn’t used it in a few hours. 

Davos pulls her back as Melisandre walks over to Jon’s body. Her brow furrows at him before she looks back to what she was doing. Her hands cleaned his wound and she cuts his hair, watching as she threw some of it into the firepit. Then, she places her hands on his chest, and starts to say something low under her breath, something in Valyrian. And she realizes what she’s trying to do, what they’re trying to do. 

Bring him back to life. 

“Please,” Melisandre says under her breath before continuing to chant. For the first time in hours, in what seemed like days, Nia had actual hope within her flourish, like somehow this madness could work. But as the chant kept going, and going, and going, and nothing seemed to be happening, she felt her hope start to fall lower and lower, until more tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Once there was hope and now it was lost. If only for a moment. 

The woman slowly steps back. She has tears in her eyes, and she slowly look to Davos. Tormund scoffs, knowing it had been too nice of an option, and leaves. Edd follows afterwards. Davos stays for a moment, his eyes lingering on Jon’s body, before leaving. Nia glares down at the ground, tears coming from her eyes. Melisandre comes over to her. 

“You know what you have to do.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she snaps, glaring at the woman. “The ritual failed, there’s not point anymore.” 

Melisandre places her hand above Nia’s heart, and then looks at her in the eyes. “The Children in the Forest created you powerful, Nia.” Her brow furrows. How had she known about who had created her? “You have lifespan to give. You have the life to give. Stop being the commander of death…spread the light you have within you to him.” 

And after that, she leaves the room quietly. The door closes. How in all seven hells does she do that? She had never heard of anything like that!

Her eyes glance back at Jon’s body, and she quietly walks over. A lifespan to give? Yes, Nia had been created with power, but…she didn’t know she had life to give, or was able to give away a part of that. God, if she knew how she would have killed her lifespan years ago before she even knew what she was. But knowing how to give it to someone? 

…would it save Jon?

She looks down at his dead body, her head starting to hurt as she did, and then slowly placed her hands on the wound over his heart. And then slowly, the underside of her palm began to glow a low blue. The veins within him suddenly appeared, more than before, and the scars on his chest glowed the same blue as hers did. Then the wound on his heart did as well, sending the color up her arms.

Her head felt like it was imploding, but she kept her hands on his chest, trying not to move her hands. The table almost shook beneath her, and then in one final attempt, there seemed to be a pop within her head, and then all the glowing stopped. The blue disappeared. And everything was quiet. 

She looked down at Jon’s limp body, not seeing a difference. Blurriness filled her eyes, and within a moment, she collapsed into darkness, falling onto the floor beside the table, her eyes close in some sort of limp state. 

Ghost whines as she falls and then walks to Jon’s table, looking up. And then, as soon as her body fell to the floor and her mind became unconscious, his eyes snapped open and he gasps for air, breathing gaspingly, shaking on the table. 

Jon Snow was alive. 

~%~

XAUTHORS NOTEX

Wow, thank you guys so much for the great response again. Your reviews and follows and favorites always make my day, and the fact that you take the time out of your day to comment on my story makes me so happy. 

On that note, don’t forget to review this chapter and tell me what ya think, I personally really liked Melisandre and Nia meeting, idk how I’m gonna make them react to each other though. Two powerful people, but I’ll figure it out. Don’t forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter and review they always make my day and keep me writing. Love you all :)

Seriously, you are all amazing people, love all of you. Hope you have an awesome day! 

~Ali


End file.
